Crossover Love 1: Twinkle of Little Girl
by kapal kertas
Summary: ONESHOT. Nama pairingnya ngga ada di daftarnya, ya udah saya bikin anonym aja. Warning: Pure crack, OOC dan mungkin sangat diluar dugaan. Kalau bener kejadian saya akan mengakui Atlus udah dibajak saya! RnR? P3xP4.


**Crossover Love**

Benar, mereka bisa jatuh cinta juga! Setahu saya yang kaya gini belum dipublish deh… bakalan gaje. Silakan tekan tombol back atau close window dan kalau mau log out ajah~ sebelum **MATA DAN OTAK ANDA TERKONTAMINASI!** –ditendang ke bulan-

A Persona 3 & 4 fanfic

Pairing **?** X **?**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS

* * *

**-****:****O****:****-**

_Katanya seseorang __**akan mengerti**__ penderitaan orang lain __**bila keduanya memiliki nasib yang sama**_

_Mungkin banyak orang yang menyangkal, tetapi tidak untuk mereka berdua_

_Padahal __**musim dingin**__, mereka pakai baju pendek seperti __**musim semi**_

_Orang lain memakai __**yukata**__, mereka memakai __**kimono**_

_Orang lain pakai __**motor bebek**__, mereka pakai __**skuter**_

_Hanya mereka yang __**berkebalikan**__ dari orang pada umumnya_

_**Gila?**_

_**Jangan larang**__ cinta mereka, wahai pembaca yang budiman_

_Karena cinta pertamanya sudah memilih orang lain_

**-:O****:****-**

Tatapan teman – teman sekolahku, beberapa teriakan **"Kyaa! Itu Souji-kun!"**, wangi parfumnya yang menyebar di koridor sekolah menjadi pertanda dia ada di dekatku…

**Souji Seta**. Aku jatuh hati saat pertama kali memandangnya… tubuhnya yang **tinggi**… mata abu – abunya yang **seksi**… badannya yang **atletis** dan… **mmhh**, semuanya. Tak heran teman – teman sekolahku meributkan, Souji **ini**, Souji **itu**, tidak peduli saat jam istirahat, pulang sekolah, gosip – gosip pagi hari, ataupun saat guru menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. **SETIAP HARI**. Yang kudengar segalanya hal – hal yang baik saja tentangnya. Kupikir, **HANYA** karena dia pindahan dari kota, **tidak ada hal istimewa lain**.

Tetapi kini aku harus akui, dia memang seperti yang dibicarakan mereka. Aku suka, tidak, aku **CINTA** padanya. Aku tahu saat ini dia belum memandangku seperti pada si kerempeng Yukiko atau si tomboy Chie, Ebi yang sok **KUASA**, Yumi **GUMMY** atau… atau… Rise yang **SOK** cantik apalagi Naoto Shi… Shi… apa ya? Alah! **Peduli amat mereka semua**. Akan kubuat Souji bertekuk lutut **padaku**, mencium tangan**ku** layaknya mengajak berdansa, untuk memasuki dunia kami berdua. Benar, **HANYA KAMI BERDUA**. Karenanya… sampai saat ini aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian pangeranku itu…

Demi dia, aku rela **DIET**. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah, aku tidak peduli saat teman – temanku, cewe maupun cowo, menertawakan kegemukanku. **Mereka hanya iri**, kupikir. Tetapi sekarang aku ingin berubah, menargetkan tubuh langsing dan bukan karena cemoohan teman – temanku yang **sirik**. Semuanya demi dia. Aku bahkan **sengaja **menggembar – gemborkan tentang dietku ini saat Hanamura meminta kare yang kubuat. Aku yakin dia mendengarnya, karena itu tahap satu untuk Souji-kun memandangku **sudah sukses**. Dia pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku wanita yang berusaha keras, hehehe… dan pastinya, setelah itu dia akan tertarik, **PADAKU**.

Demi dia, **aku rela** menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam di ruang PKK, menyelipkan makanan hasil kreasiku dan secarik kertas, "Buatanku sendiri di ruang PKK, **selamat menikmati**!", sebelum dia datang mengecek loker sepatunya. Selain itu aku pun memberinya kado, tidak peduli hari itu hari ulang tahunnya, libur atau bukan, **hujan** atau **berkabut**, kuberikan **SETIAP HARI**. Aku ingin dia memandangku. Dia pasti akan mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya di balik semua itu. Suatu hari dia akan datang **MENEMUIKU**.

Padahal…

Demi dia, **aku rela** memakai bikini seksi itu saat kontes kecantikan di depan seisi sekolah—sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan **SEKALIPUN** seumur hidup. Tetapi mengapa… mengapa dia **hanya memandang** bocah cebol yang tingginya bahkan **TIDAK** sepantaran denganku!? Terlebih lagi! Terlebih lagi! Seisi sekolah memilihnya—**DIBANDINGKAN AKU**! Segala yang telah kulakukan untuknya benar – benar sia – sia. **Dietku**, **waktuku untuknya**, **semua cintaku**, ditepisnya karena sosok yang bahkan, belum ada **hingga** 6 bulan di sekolah ini. Mereka sinting karena memilihnya. **MEREKA SINTING**. Aku ingin menangis. Inikah **cinta**…

Kupikir, dia tidak akan pernah memandangku, **TIDAK PERNAH**, sampai kulihat saat selimut futon-ku dibuka dengan paksa, dan yang kulihat adalah siluet wajahnya yang **tampan**… aku tersenyum. Akhirnya **hari ini tiba**, pikirku. Tetapi imajinasiku buyar lagi saat dia dengan teman – temannya lari ketakutan dari kamarku dan bu Kashiwagi—**seperti melihat hantu**. Tidak, mungkin lebih parahnya **seperti melihat setan**. Aku jadi ingin mendekap lagi dalam selimut ini, dan menangis lagi. **Oh cinta**… apakah aku seburuk itu bagimu…

Kalau memang harus sesakit ini, aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi. **TIDAK INGIN**.

Namun seakan tengah memandang **matahari musim semi**, untuk kedua kalinya aku menyangkal tekadku. **Aku jatuh cinta lagi**.

Kali ini **cinta** begitu nyata bagiku. Karena **lambaian** dahan – dahan pohon seakan ditujukan olehku, memberiku **selamat** karena telah menemukan **cinta yang baru**, hembusan angin yang membelai **hangat** seperti **angin musim semi**… segalanya **terasa indah karena cinta**. Benar, semua ini berkat dia.

Tidak, **bukan Souji Seta** yang kumaksud. Dia sudah memilih si Naoto Shirogane itu—aku ingat namanya sekarang. Rasa patah hati ini memang masih ada, aku masih suka. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. **Souji memang baik**, cowo yang sempurna bila kau tanya pendapatku, selain itu pintar, jago olahraga, supel, dll. Tetapi kekurangannya **hanya satu yang aku sesali—DIA TIDAK SUKA DENGANKU**, menyebalkan.

Tetapi kali ini ceritanya lain. Aku sudah melupakan Souji Seta. **Peduli amit dengannya**. Pangeranku yang sekarang tidak membuatku melakukan hal yang serupa saat aku mengejar Souji. Pangeranku yang sekarang jauh lebih **gentleman**, lebih **seksi**, lebih **SEHAT** meskipun **tidak atletis** tetapi memenuhi semua karakter cowo yang **melebihi** Souji.

**Dengan sabar** aku menunggunya di stasiun kota sebelah. Dia sibuk sekali, jadi **apa boleh buat**. Dia mau meluangkan waktunya sebentar untukku saja aku sudah **senang**. **Cinta**… benar – benar **manis **untukku. Terlebih lagi saat aku menangkap sosoknya yang melambaikan tangan **PADAKU**, dan aku menghampirinya dengan **muka yang memerah** sambil berkata, "Nozomi-kun…"

**-:O:-**

**TAMAD, akhirnya!**

**-:O:-

* * *

**

**GubRAkkK!!** Habis selesai baca saya langsung teriak **"APA INI—!!!"**, sampai jatuh dari kursi. **OMG**. Apa yang telah saya lakukan!? **Mencemari** mata pembaca, memberikan **PENGARUH BURUK**. **Saking muaknya** tiap kali ngetik kata '**c**ta**', pingin ambil kantong plastik terus **muntah**, ngga tau kenapa. Halah, pasti gara – gara temen saya yang tiba – tiba **seenak hati** ngedobrak pintu kamar terus langsung** curhat gaje** soal cowonya yang **ini**, **itu**, padahal cuma masalah tumis terongnya yang dapat disamakan dengan **mystery food XX** (soalnya udah nyoba dan emang, **kurang enak** kalau saya bilang secara **halus**). Kaya saya embernya dia aja -digiles-

Anyway, udah tau fanfic ini pairingnya siapa? Terlalu gampang plus gaje, mohon maklum…

Malah saya yang jadi curhat ke pembaca, hohoho… yah, otak lagi **error** nih, maaf~ kenapa ngga curhat ke saya aja lewat review daripada ngelemparin kaleng bekas? :D

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


End file.
